Amargo
by SadaoM
Summary: Su vida era amarga y triste desde ese día.


_**''Su vida era amarga, como un café.''**_

Kurosawa Dia, fue alguna vez la persona más popular de su secundaria, Pero eso quedó en el pasado. Por un error, que le costo Su vida normal en la secundaria.

''Me gustas, Ohara Mari.'' - **Oh, Como deseaba nunca haber dicho semejantes palabras.**

''¿Quién hubiera pensado que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene esos gustos?'' - **Como deseaba olvidar esas burlas...**

''Ni te molestes en preguntar si quiero salir contigo.'' **-Como deseaba olvidar esas palabras..**

''Miren nada más quien viene...''

''Es la presi Lesbi.''

''JAJAJJAJAJA Mira que declararse en la clase enfrente de todos, Deberías ser expulsada.'' - **Como deseaba nunca, Nunca... Haber existido...**

''Tengo que darles un anunció importante, atiendan por favor.''

''Mejor explíquenos sus gustos, señorita presidenta.''

''JAJAJAJAJAJA...''

''... Escuchen bien, todo eso es una equivocación.''

''Oh, ¿enserio? Ese me gustas, no diría lo mismo.'' **-Como deseaba no haber caído ante semejantes burlas...**

-''¿Hay alguna forma de resolver esto?''

''Quizá si se deja golpear..''

''No puedes estar hablando enserio, Kyoko.''

''No lo hago, Ni que estuviera Loca.''

''Entonces... ¿Se resolvería así?

''Ni que fuéramos a querer ser expulsados.''

''Bien, entonces yo lo arreglare.''

 _ **Oh... Como deseaba nunca haber roto ese cristal... Y con un pedazo intentarse cortar el brazo.**_

''Q-qu...''

''¿ESTÁS LOCA?!''

''LLAMA A UN PROFESOR RÁPIDO!''

- _ **Como deseaba no tener esa maldita cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo...**_

''¿Qué has dicho?''

''No eres sorda, Dia.''

''Sabes bien que te odio, no puedo fingir ser tu novia.''

''Se que me odias, pero no sabía donde podía vivir otra compañera de secundaria... Les dije a mis padres que tenia novia y que la conocí en secundaria.''

''Mari, por favor, No quiero semejante cosa.''

''Solo sera unas semanas, después podemos decir que rompimos.''

''Mira yo ense...''

''Enserio, eres mi única salvación, me quieren casar con un empresario.''

''¿Y eso que?

''Tengo una novia, pero conociendo a mis padres, no la aceptarían.''

''Mari, enserio deja que sea feliz, ya me arruinaste la vida hace siete años.''

''Dia, te prometo que después de esto, nunca volverás a verme la cara.''

''¿Segura?''

''Totalmente.''

''Acepto.''

''Gracias.''

 _ **''Padre, Madre, Ella es mi Novia, Kurosawa Dia.''**_

''Entonces, Mari ya eres toda una adulta, tienes que ir a vivir con tu novia.''

''¿QUÉ?'' -Exclamo Dia.

''No tiene nada de malo, son novias, ¿cierto?

''S-si...'' -dijeron las dos asustadas.

 _ **''Ahí, empezó su verdadero tormento.''**_

''Voy a salir.''

''Que te vaya bien.''

Dia estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sola en la casa, no tenía problema con eso, para ella lo mejor que podía existir era tomar su café negro sin azúcar mientras leía algún libro.

Cuando Mari se entero que tomaba café sin azúcar, por poco y no la lleva al Psicólogo.

Sinceramente, Dia siempre estuvo sola, desde la primaria, recordaba tener una hermana menor, pero sus padres se separaron y su hermana se fue con su madre, y ella con su padre. Su padre se la pasaba trabajando, Nunca tenía tiempo para ella, y se mudo a un departamento en la preparatoria,Maduro más temprano que los demás, Pero Dia hubiera preferido tener la inocencia de un niño por siempre..

 _ **Víspera de Navidad.**_

Dia Caminaba por las calles de Uchiura, todo era blanco, por la simple razón de que la nieve lo cubría todo, Fue a hacer algunas compras, pero no es como que vaya a celebrar navidad, no para nada, para ella navidad era un día más, no es como si hubiera alguien con quien celebrarlo, Mari en navidad siempre lo pasaba con Kanan Matsuura, su verdadera Novia, sin razón alguna se acerco a una tienda de adornos navideños, vio a una chica de pelo rojo y ojos esmeraldas, por alguna razón le recordó a su hermanita.

''Vamos Hanamaru-chan.''

''Voy, voy-zura.''

Cruzo miradas con la chica pelirroja pero lo ignoro y volvió a su casa, para pasarlo sola, como todos los años.

Año nuevo.

Y finalmente había llegado el día que más odiaba, el día de su nacimiento.

Mari estaba en casa por primera vez, Dia aún así cumpliría su cometido, acabar con su vida.

''¿Dia?''

No hubo respuesta. Por lo cual Mari se acerco a la habitación de Dia, en donde encontró a Dia Con un Cuchillo cerca de sus venas.

''DIA?!''

Mari grito y se acercó a Dia y le saco el cuchillo de las manos y la abrazó.

''¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?''

Dia no respondió.

''Dia, por favor no lo hagas.''

''Mari, deja de fingir que te importo.''

''... Dia, escucha por favor.''

''¿Qué?''

''Lo siento, por todo lo que te hice en la vida, por arruinarte la secundaria, por dejar casi inservible tu brazo izquierdo, por esa cicatriz, por todo, Dia, no me creerías lo se, pero, Me gustas.

''Lo de mi brazo no es tu culpa.''

''No directamente, pero si lo es.''

''No.''

''Si.''

''NO.''

''SÍ.''

Mari sonrió y planto un beso en la frente de Dia, Dia no hizo nada, solo se quedo quieta, y con temor, Correspondió el abrazo de Mari, y sin poder evitarlo, Rompió en llanto.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Continua en otra historia.**_


End file.
